


Whales(sharks)

by AleksOctober



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Drama & Romance, Implied Niall Horan/Zayn Malik, M/M, Zayn Malik Loves Niall Horan
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 23:51:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7458472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AleksOctober/pseuds/AleksOctober
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>«Пару центов, — шепчет себе под нос Зейн, затягиваясь так, что легкие сдавливает клешнями, а на конце сигареты вспыхивает алым пепел. — Каждый синяк за каждый цент».</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whales(sharks)

Если бы Зейн был китом, он бы, наверное, сразу умер. Киты большие, просто огромные, из-за этого слишком уязвимые, к тому же Зейну они кажутся чрезмерно добродушными. Взять хотя бы Моби Дика. Если бы он был не китом, а скажем, акулой, коих в холодных океанских водах всегда было много, или, на худой конец, касаткой, кто бы стал гоняться за ним? Кому бы пришло в голову искать в безбрежном океане конкретную насолившую морякам акулу? Или бороздить бесконечные волны, отыскивая черный гребень похожих друг на друга касаток? 

Нет, желают смерти только китам.

Но Зейн не кит. Он не выделяется из массы других людей, из серой обыденности, живущей в щелях многоэтажек, откуда на прохожих изредка поглядывает холодное солнце Лондона. И сердце у него акулье, не китовое, небольшое и черствое.

Зейн не похож на кита, но он знает человека, который, родись он в холодных водах, а не на твердой земле, определенно был бы китом.

«Моби Дик, — говорит себе Зейн, глядя на угловой столик в шумном кафе, — существует».

Он тоже удивительно белый. Со светлыми волосами и ослепительной душой, от прикосновения к которой можно сгореть. 

Он любит за ним наблюдать. За китенком, живущим в окружении серых гребней акул. Он добрый и умопомрачительно одинокий. Его одиночество дает Зейну надежду, которой он никогда не воспользуется. От его наивной доброты Зейн задыхается.

Малик живет им издалека; так восхищаться, наверное, можно только богами. 

«Не создай себе кумира». Зейн хотел бы, но... Найдется в книге ли хоть кто-то, кто остался к Моби Дику равнодушным? 

Зейн чувствует себя тем самым помешанным на нем капитаном, у которого белый кит забрал ногу. Только его Кит забрал его душу.

— Куда прешь, придурок? — шипит Малик, толкая Китенка в грудь. Туда, где бьется большое-большое сердце, созданное для любви. — Давно в морду не получал?  
— Извините, — в ответ выдавливает Китенок. Голубые глаза как две льдинки. Теплый весенний лед. — Я вас не заметил.

Лиам, стоя рядом, смеется, едва пошевелив пальцами, и парни уходят. Перед тем, как отойти, Зейн задевает парня плечом. Ему больно, и он морщится. В этом момент Малик мог бы ненавидеть себя, если бы не боль, притупляющая все чувства, которая возникает с каждым новым шагом. 

— На прошлой неделе этот придурок разбил копилку нашего факультета и отдал деньги этой тупой Софи. Девочка задолжала своему сутенеру, помните?  
— Чокнутый, — ведет плечами Лиам и закуривает.  
— Думаю, за копилку ему нехило досталось, — влезает Зейн.  
Лиам смотрит на него с усмешкой.   
— Но там были и мои деньги, и он за них еще не ответил.

«Пару центов, — шепчет себе под нос Зейн, затягиваясь так, что легкие сдавливает клешнями, а на конце сигареты вспыхивает алым пепел. — Каждый синяк за каждый цент».

Зейн устал и уверен, что кровью в его венах можно травить даже крыс. По ним, наверное, уже давно бежит лишь один мышьяк.

У акул сердца, выдолбленные из вольфрама. Они ядовитые и прочные, они не знают жалости. У китов сердца, выплетенные из небесных облаков. Большие, хрупкие, они готовы объять весь огромный и безразличный мир.

Зейн свое сердце относит к исключениям. Может, это из-за того, что ему довелось прочитать Моби Дика, а может, потому, что он просто болван. 

Его сердце еще хуже акульих. Оно слабое. Сердце труса.

И все, что ему остается, — наблюдать за Китенком исподтишка. Он любит ванильные коктейли с клубникой и яблочные чипсы. Не пьет Колу и слушает рок. В шкафчике у него всегда бардак, и он удивительно хорошо для китенка играет в шахматы.

Зейн знает его лучше, чем себя самого. Акула, плавающая вокруг кита, но так и не сомкнувшая круг...

Они бьют его долго, и его кости знакомо хрустят под подошвами его кроссовок. Зейн любит прикасаться к нему, пусть даже так. Он никогда не бьет его сильно, перед ударом всегда задерживая ногу или кулак, причиняя этим боль скорее себе, чем тому, кто харкает кровью, цепляясь пальцами за стены, чтобы вновь и вновь подняться. 

— Говнюк, — на прощание кидает через плечо Лиам и, похрустывая пальцами, довольно уходит. Парни уходят вместе с ним. Зейн не выдерживает и оборачивается.

Выдох. Всё хорошо. Китенок уже стоит на ногах. Всё хорошо. 

Зейн надеется, что хотя бы на месяц они оставят его в покое. Но ровно через неделю он видит, как Кит разговаривает с девушкой Лиама. И она улыбается ему в ответ.

— Что ты делаешь?! — Зейн, схватив его за руку, захлопывает за девушкой дверь. Они остаются одни в аудитории, и лондонское тусклое солнце подсвечивает хрупкую светлую фигуру Китенка. Огромная тень заползает на полки с пыльными книжками. Ужасно огромная тень кита. — Это же девушка Пейна!   
Голубые глаза расширяются. Кит пожимает плечами. Смотрит хмуро, исподлобья, по-детски обиженно.  
— Я же не сделал ей ничего плохого... — замечает он. И добавляет: — Ну, давай.  
— Что? — удивляется Зейн.  
— Бей, — поясняет Кит без страха. — Это ведь девушка Пейна.  
Он склоняет голову, готовый принять удар, и Зейн не знает, что делать. Он замечает свою тень. Ничтожно крохотная, еле заметная тень. Тень труса.  
Он резко открывает дверь.  
— Уходи.  
— Ты не будешь меня бить? — лед в голубых глазах растаявший, мягкий. Зейн боится смотреть ему в глаза.  
— Не буду. Больше не подходи к его девушке. Я ничего не скажу Пейну.  
Китенок останавливается в дверях и смотрит так пронзительно, будто знает, что вместо крови у Зейна мышьяк. Отрава. Яд.  
— Почему? — вдруг спрашивает он.  
— Иди уже! — срывается на крик парень.   
Китенок хмурится, но послушно уходит. 

Зейн запускает в волосы пальцы и долго глухо рычит.

****

-||-

Стадион вечером понедельника безлюден. Зейн перелазит через забор и начинает пробежку. Под ногами мягко пружинит серпантин, перед глазами мелькают огни домов. Телефон в его кармане насчитывает километраж. Иногда Малик винит человечество в его бессердечности. Люди осваивают космос, летают на "железных птицах", но им совершенно нет дела друг до друга. Он бы многое отдал, если бы программа на его мобильнике насчитывала еще и километраж, разделяющий их с Китенком. Своеобразный счетчик внутренних километров. «Этот человек — ваш враг. Между вами лежит остров Халкидики и часть побережья Окинавы».

Таких счетчиков не существует, но Зейн знает, что сейчас между ним и Китом пять метров. Отнюдь не внутренних.

Он стоит здесь же, у ворот, и смотрит на звезды, поддернутые поволокой тумана. Зейн вырывает из уха наушник и приказывает себе не останавливаться. Дыхание никогда не сбивается на десятом круге, но сейчас в легких предательски щиплет. Сердце стучит, как перед страшной смертью.

И он все-таки останавливается, потому что по огромной китовой тени понимает: он заметил его.

— Я иногда вижу, как ты бегаешь здесь, — сверкая светлыми глазами, говорит Китенок, сложив руки на груди. Поза расслабленная, и кажется, он его совсем не боится.

«Нет-нет, так нельзя, — говорит себе Зейн. — Ты должен меня бояться, а не наблюдать за мной. Это _я_ наблюдаю за тобой».

— Правда? — вслух сухо переспрашивает Малик. Его мучает отдышка. — А я тебя никогда раньше здесь не видел.  
— Потому что я не заходил на стадион, — поясняет Китенок. — А теперь зашел. Ты ведь так и не сдал меня Пейну.

Зейн пожимает плечами. Ему наскучил этот разговор. Счетчик внутренних километров сказал бы, что между ними — галактика. Андромеда и миллионы других туманностей. От одного разговора им не стать ближе и на миллиметр.

Зейн — акула, и он умеет только злиться.

Китенок наблюдает за тем, как брюнет, отложив гантели, подтягивается на брусьях.  
— Почему ты... — Кит подходит ближе, и Зейн специально задевает его ногой. Наверняка очень больно, но он не отходит. — Я имею в виду, ты мог бы... Зачем ты поступил так?  
— А зачем ты заигрывал с его девушкой? — перебивает его Зейн, спрыгивая. Он зло смотрит ему в глаза, и парень хмурится.  
— Я не знал, что она его девушка.

И Малик ему верит. Такие, как он, не интересуются сплетнями и не гоняются за модой. Зейну смешно и одновременно грустно, и он не может отвести взгляда от обкусанных губ... Впалых щек и ослепительного блеска глаз.

Брюнет протягивает к нему руку, широко раскрыв глаза... и замирает. Делает вид, что тянется за гантелями. Он забирает их и собирается перемахнуть через забор, когда Китенок хватает его за рукав куртки.

— Малик, — и имя из его уст звучит так мягко, что сжимается сердце, — я вижу, как ты смотришь на меня в столовой и иногда на переменах. И ты бьешь меня не так, как остальные. А еще я знаю, что ты тоже дал Софи денег. Ты помог ей.

Зейн на миг забывает, как дышать, и ему хочется закрыть уши руками и кричать до хрипа, просить, чтобы он замолчал, заткнулся и засунул свою проницательную доброту себе в задницу. Но киты никогда не молчат. Они никогда не бывают равнодушными. Наверное, поэтому так многие их ненавидят.

— Я не уверен, но мне кажется, ты хочешь поговорить, — запинаясь, шепчет парень, удерживая Зейна за куртку. — Я думаю, на самом деле ты добрый и очень хороший человек... 

Зейн бьет его в скулу, почти не глядя. Его трясет от злости и чего-то еще, очень похожего на истерику. Он готов убить его. Выжечь эту убийственную доброту из этих глаз; бить, пока он не затихнет.

Китенок держится на скулу, и кровь, текущая по его пальцам, ярко-красная. Взгляд его не меняется. Он смотрит так, будто всё понимает.

— Чего тебе от меня нужно, придурок? — яростно шипит Зейн, отбрасывает гантели и хватает парня за грудки. — Чтобы я врезал тебе за девушку Пейна? Так ты только попроси, чмо. Я всегда рад посмотреть на то, как ты обливаешься кровью. 

— Нет, — вдруг твердо говорит Китенок, и Зейн уже знает, что этот парень никогда не боялся его. Не боялся никого из них. — Думаю, ты не рад. Я терплю побои, зная, что ты другой. И ты не хочешь причинять мне боль, не хочешь никому причинять ее. Ты помогал мне терпеть, Зейн. Мне было легче, когда ты был рядом. Спасибо тебе. Вот, что я должен был сказать тебе еще давно.

Рука Малика дрожит, и пальцы разжимаются. Он бы стер этот день из памяти их обоих, из памяти этого стадиона, их холодного города, из каждой трещины в неровном асфальте под ногами, но он не может повернуть время вспять. И хотел бы?

Китенок делает шаг к нему и дотрагивается пальцами, измазанными в крови, до щеки Зейна. Его пальцы теплые и мягкие, они царапаются о жесткую щетину и обжигают кожу.

— Скажи, что ты не такой, — просит он, почти моля. — Пожалуйста.

— Я самый обычный, — глухо отзывается Зейн, пятясь назад. Он поднимает гантели и, спотыкаясь, как будто пьяный, идет к забору. 

Когда он перелазит через него, длинная тень от Китенка все еще скользит над ним, будто призрак.

Зейн не выходит из комнаты несколько дней. Он смотрит в окно на серые дождевые полосы и думает о том, что все они заперты под корками льда. Акулы слабы и не могут пробить лед, но китам не составляет особого труда сделать это. На стадионе рядом с Китенком Зейн как будто впервые увидел над головой не серую кромку льда, а теплые воды Гольфстрима. Увидел в самых красивых глазах на свете. 

Жизнь так сложена, что никому не пойти против природы. Но Зейн знает, что рядом с Китенком он чувствует себя безгрешным, прощенным и наверняка даже счастливым.

Следующий раз, когда Пейн решает избить Китенка, Зейн становится рядом с ним. Решимости в его глазах куда больше, чем у обычной акулы. И яд в его венах кипит и бушует, готовый вырваться наружу. Малику не страшно и не жаль себя: он отвратительный человек, _он акула_ , и всё это он заслужил. 

— Шутишь? — хмыкает Лиам после того, как удивление проходит. 

Зейн молчит. Рядом близко-близко бьется чужое сердце. 

— Ясно, — сухо кивает Лиам и дает команду друзьям.

Они долго избивают их, и потом Зейн чувствует, что ему наверняка сломали руку, нос и пару ребер. Он находит в себе силы подняться, держась за предметы в старом гараже, и Китенок по привычке хватает его за рукав.

— Спасибо, — говорит он, улыбаясь окровавленными губами. — Я знал, что ты другой.  
— Нет, — одергивает руку Зейн. Он не собирается помогать ему встать, но цепко наблюдает за ним. К горлу подкатывает комок, и Зейн сплевывает желчь вперемешку с кровью, захлебываясь собственными мыслями, которые не дают покоя уже который год. И с губ все-таки слетает тяжелое, горькое, злое: — Просто я люблю тебя. 

Китенок смотрит на него голубыми доверчивыми глазами, в которых плещется застарелая боль, удивление и сочувствие. Зейну хочется ударить его.

И исцеловать. 

— Что? — усмехается Малик. — Нечего сказать?

Китенок встает, шатаясь и морщась от боли, подходит ближе. Знакомые пальцы ведут дорожку от рассеченной брови до нервно дернувшегося кадыка; очерчивают губы, подбородок, линии исцарапанных ключиц и замирают у сердца.

— Значит, я буду любить тебя в ответ, — твердо отвечает парень.

В его глазах бушует штормом Ледовитый океан. 

— Мне всегда казалось, ты похож на Моби Дика, — шепчет в полуоткрытые губы блондин, и Зейн широко раскрывает глаза, не веря своим ушам. — Ты одинокий и такой же смелый. Кит в стае акул.

Брюнет хочет рассмеяться, сказать, что он ужасный, просто отвратительный человек, но смех комом застревает в горле. Вместо этого Малик притягивает парня к себе и целует, забывая о сломанной руке, хлюпающем от крови носе и боли по всему телу. 

Затем они до позднего вечера сидят на пристани, где пахнет тиной, рыбой и пивом. Зейн, кажется, впервые чувствует себя счастливым, словно всё это время кто-то подсовывал ему поддельные ощущения и эмоции. Счастье — не легкая ноша, но прекрасный целитель. Когда-нибудь оно скрепит и их сердца, а сломанные кости срастутся сами.

Теперь их двое. Вдвоем легче жить, легче переносить боль и разделять счастье. Зейн делает глубокую затяжку и передает сигарету парню. Солнце уходит на запад, и на город падает первая тьма, сумерки клубятся у ног, в углах и расщелинах. И две огромные тени тянутся далеко вдаль, загораживая собой пространство.

Две огромные китовые тени.


End file.
